mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Tempest
Princess Tempest (プリンセス・テンペスト), also known by her real name Mei Higashionna (東恩納鳴), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. She is the youngest member of the Pure Elements. Tempest is childish, energetic, and often thinks of her unrequited love. Appearance Human As a Human, Princess Tempest is said to have an average height and a slightly less than average weight. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails during the Meeting where she first became a Magical girl. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Princess Tempest has light peach pink and creamy-white hair with bangs tied into two high pigtails on the top of her head. Her princess tiara has a white jewel that glows a green light resembling leaves. Princess Tempest's eyes are an olive-apple green. Her choker is decorated with leaves, and she also wears a golden apple earring on her right ear while other golden apples surround her pigtails. Her outfit is mostly white with swirl designs on them. The leaves that protrude from both sides of her costume help her carry her weapons. There is a leaf garter on her left leg. On her wrists and ankles, she wears golden bracelets with a wind design on them. Personality Princess Tempest is a cheerful and energetic girl with good relations to her fellow Pure Elements, though she can sometimes get into friendly arguments with Princess Inferno. Given her age, she is prone to act childishly. Magic Fights enemies using the power of wind. She possesses a unique giant boomerang. This boomerang can cause a large vacuum space in the edges where it flips, and it can even cut the body of a Magical Girl. She has the power of wind, which allows her to fly using the wind force. Due to her magic, she is quite speedy. Special Move(s) *''Ultimate Princess Explosion:'' It can be performed when there are two or more princesses of the Pure Elements. It is a powerful combination attack. Special Item(s) *''Princess Jewel:'' The jewelry used for Pure Elements' transformation. After transformation, it becomes her tiara. *''Tempest's Boomerang:'' Princess Tempest's weapon. Relationships Princess Inferno Princess Inferno and Princess Tempest know each other in real life and are both in the Pure Elements team. Princess Tempest is the friend of Princess Inferno's little sister. Inferno and Tempest are considered the most childish and reckless of the Pure Elements, though Inferno's reckless behavior even has Tempest looking after her at times. They often playfully bicker back and forth but care for one another. Though untrue, Princess Tempest has suspicions that her crush, Shou Minamida, may have eyes for Princess Inferno. She goes to Princess Quake for advice on how to handle the situation. Princess Quake Princess Quake and Princess Tempest are both Pure Elements. Tempest will sometimes go to Quake for advice, given that Quake is the oldest member of the team. Tempest is protected by Quake when they are both captured by Grim heart and Joker Shufflin. Princess Deluge Princess Deluge and Princess Tempest are both Pure Elements. They are friendly towards each other. Prism Cherry Prism Cherry and Princess Tempest are both Pure Elements. Shou Minamida Princess Tempest has a crush on Shou. Tempest feels that she cannot talk to Shou due to their difference in age. Princess Tempest becomes a magical girl in hopes that she can gain a more mature appearance to try to talk to and begin dating Shou. Professor Tanaka She was the one who gave Mei her tiara to turn into Princess Tempest. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Princess Tempest has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Energy: 4/5 *Princess Tempest is a fan of the Cutie Healer Series Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Manmade Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4